This invention relates to an improved method to heat-set synthetic yarn by loosely hanging skeins in a conventional autoclave.
The prior art method and apparatus to hold skeins of yarn for heat-setting was to stack the skeins on top of one another in a carrier such as a basket or a series of trays for autoclaving. This method and apparatus produced kinky yarns, failed to develop maximum bulk on the yarn, and produced nonuniform bulk from strand to strand of yarn after heat-setting in an autoclave. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,380.
It is also known in U.S. Pat. No. 1,515,556 to loosely hang skeins of rayon for drying.